In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,601 I describe a flavoring device which is a squeezable plastic bottle containing particulate flavoring solids macerating in alcoholic liquor. Coffee and whisky were examples given. The bottle neck has a removable foil seal and a built-in filter. To make the drink the seal is pulled off and coffee-flavored whisky dispensed through the filter into a cup of hot water. Flavor can be adjusted by sucking water from the cup back into the container through the filter, to wash the solids, and dispensing it again.